Flames of Love
This is a short story for Ginger's contest. Enjoy~ Love is a hard thing to control Loved ones are hard to gain It's never too easy to love But it's easy to hate Prologue "Brackenpaw, Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warriors code and fight to protect your Clan, even with your life?" Flamestar mewed. Brackenpaw's eyes glowed with happiness. "Yes." Snowpaw nodded solemnly. "Yes, I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brackenpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Brackenheart. StarClan honors you for your courage and loyalty. And we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." The brown tom purred as he licked his Clan leader's shoulder. "Thank you, Flamestar." "Snowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Snowbreeze. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Brackenheart embraced Snowbreeze after she licked Flamestar's shoulder, and the two smiled happily at each other. "Warriors at last..." Snowbreeze purred. "It's been so long, now we can be mates!" Brackheart nodded. "Yes, yes we can." He let out a long purr and the two cats lay down to rest, one next to another. Vixenfoot walked over to Flamestar and purred. "Those two seem to be getting to know each other. We'll have new kits soon." She whispered fondly. Flamestar wrapped his tail around his mate. "We will have gorgeous kits too." He embraced Vixenfoot and whispered. "You better go rest, your stomach is getting awfully big. Frostwing says those kits will come anyday now." His mate sighed and touched noses with him. "Alright. I'll see you later, Flamestar." "See you." The ShadowClan leader watched the two new warriors play and scuffle on the camp floor. They giggled and purred as they rolled until they reached Flamestar. "Sorry!" Snowbreeze squeaked. And they dashed away like kits. Flamestar remembered when Brackenheart and Snowbreeze were kittens... "Come on, Snowkit! Come and get me!" Brackenkit's eyes were alight with amusement. Snowkit popped out of the snow ditch. "It's not fair! I'm shorter and smaller than you so its easier for me to get stuck in the snow!" Brackenkit purred. "That's your problem, not mine." He danced away as Snowkit came charging after him. The two kittens had been born in leaf-bare, and their mothers, Robinwing and Windflight were best friends. Brackenkit and Snowkit then became best friends, and were inseperable. "Brackenkit! I'm coming!" Snowkit was dashing across the snowy grounds. Brackenkit lowered himself down and yowled. "Come at me!" Snowkit nearly reached Brackenkit when the snow fell apart underneath her. "Ahh!" She wailed as she was buried in the snow. Brackenkit snorted and dug open the hole. "You're never going to get me!" The white kitten dragged herself out and bowled BRackenkit over. "I just did!" She crowed. Flamestar watched the two warriors tussle, just like they did when they were kittens. "You have to sit vigil, you do know that right?" The ShadowClan leader purred. Snowbreeze nodded. "I know, but I'm going to beat Brackenheart first." Brackenheart purred. "You never beat me, and you won't beat me this time!" The she-cat flattened her ears. "Who says?" "I do!" Brackenheart declared as he was bowled over by Snowbreeze. She snorted and swiped at him playfully. "Oh, its on!" Flamestar watched them until the sun went down, and the two warriors obiediantely padded over to the camp entrance to guard it for the night. As the ShadowClan leader went to his den, he could see that the two new warriors were still shoving each other and smiling playfully. The new warriors never get old. Flamestar thought as he went to sleep that night. ~*~ Snowbreeze watched the stars, thinking about Brackenheart. He was so sweet, and did everything for her. He wasn't ever strict, and always playful. He was perfect. The tom was seated across from Snowbreeze, and occasionally he would swipe at her playfully with twinkling eyes. It never got old. Snowbreeze smacked him back, and glared at him, though her eyes were glowing with happiness. Warriors! They were warriors at last! Snowbreeze had been waiting with Brackenheart for six moons as kits, then six more moons as apprentices, and now, they were warriors of ShadowClan. ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, you better watch out! We're going to drive you guys back and prove that ShadowClan is the best! Brackenheart watched her closely, and smiled. His tail laid over Snowbreeze's and hers under his. She nuzzled him softly, then returned to her post. ~*~ Brackenheart watched Snowbreeze. She's like an angel that came down from StarClan. She's so perfect... I can never let her go. Never. Her white fur glowed in the moonlight, and he was dazzled by it. Her blue eyes shone with happiness and she looked at him occasionally with love. I'm never going to let her go... He heard a rustle and his head snapped to the right. Snowbreeze slowly moved forward, then she grabbed something out. A kit. Brackenheart sighed with relief. He thought a fox or badger was invading the camp. Snowbreeze let out a soft purr as she nudged the kit back to the nursery. The kit pouted and stumbled back stubbornly. Brackenheart watched the two cats walk across the camp, he couldn't help but purr too. She never stops working her magic. Chapter One Snowbreeze purred as dawn came and she stretched, nudging Brackenheart awake. "Wake up, lazybones! It's dawn." He struggled to awaken, and he groaned. "I'm off to sleep." "How can you sleep in such a cheerful day?" Snowbreeze teased as she followed him to the apprentice den. "Where are you going, silly? We're warriors now." Brackenheart shoved her away. "Oh, I was just checking on the apprentices." He muttered, embarrassed. Snowbreeze snorted and nudged him into the warriors den. "I'm going hunting, I hope you enjoy your nap." Brackenheart batted her away, and Snowbreeze ducked out of the warriors den. "How's the newest warrior?" Windflight mewed as she watched Snowbreeze pad out. "Fresh and new!" Snowbreeze purred as she greeted her mother. "Where's Fireclaw?" She mewed, looking about for her father. Windflight washed her belly fur. "Out on dawn patrol, how's your mate, Snowbreeze?" When the white she-cat looked at her mother strangely, she saw that Windflight's eyes were twinkling. "So?" "Oh.." Snowbreeze blushed. "He's sleeping. Long night I guess. I'm going hunting." Snowbreeze muttered, ears hot. Windflight laughed and licked her daughter's shoulder. "I'm glad Robinwing's son is getting along with you. I was her best friend while she lived. Robinwing had died last leaf-bare, or last season, and Brackenheart still mourned her. She died in the battle against ThunderClan, and he still hates them for killing Robinwing. Tanglefur, the deputy smiled as she approached him. "Ready for patrol, Snowbreeze?" "Yup." She purred. "Fresh and ready as ever." "No need for sleep eh?" Clawheart laughed as he joined them. "I remembered when I became a warrior, I was ready to take on every Clan! After I slept though." Snowbreeze smiled and laughed along and mewed. "For some reason, I'm too excited to sleep. I want to go hunting, has the patrol gone out yet?" Tanglefur shook his head. "Nope, but they're heading out now." He pointed his tail at the leaving patrol. "Thanks!" Snowbreeze called over her shoulder as she bounded after the patrol. "Can I join you guys?" She mewed as she reached them. Willowheart looked back and nodded. "Sure, more paws, the better hunting." Snowbreeze fell in step with Heathersnow. The pale she-cat looked over at Snowbreeze and purred. "You look happy to be a warrior, Snowbreeze. Glad to take a break of my training?" Heathersnow had been Snowbreeze's mentor, and she had worked her hard. "Yes, but you taught me a lot." Snowbreeze mewed back. Heathersnow flicked her tail. "Every warriors earns something special from their mentors." "Yours was very special." Snowbreeze purred as she boundd along the shore of the lake. Snowbreeze gazed at the calm surface, and inside, she saw herself with three kittens. But her face was stormy, and there was a shadow of a cat walking away... She shook her head and thought about Brackenheart. The two of them had been together since kithood, and ever since that snowy day when they had began playing together, she had been his love. It'll be okay. Snowbreeze told herself, she wanted to believe it, and wanted it to happen. I'm going to be Brackenheart's mate, and we're going to have gorgeous kits. ~*~ Brackenheart's dream was about Robinwing and the moment she died. He writhed on the floor, seeing the horrible scene unfold in front of his eyes. tbc~ Category:Cchen3's Fanfics